


Birds of a Feather

by CaptainCassidy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bastard Children, Canon X OC - Freeform, Donquixote Doflamingo - Freeform, Fan Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migration is normal for most species of bird. Where it takes them is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "I Can No Longer Pull The Strings, But I Will Again Soon" that elaborates on what exactly happened to Kiana's two sons after her death.
> 
> Also to note: the introductory chapter/chapter one takes place roughly 24 years prior to canon.

　　"If yer gonna bite, ya’be fightin’ dirty,” ragged, filthy, and smelling vaguely of alcohol and sweat, the elderly pirate captain brought his hand down, striking the nearest boy to him. Tanned skin went red seconds after struck with an open palm, though the look in his dark eyes didn’t falter. It was a hateful stare, and simply knowing that those beady little eyes were on him had made the elder grow uncomfortable. He shifted from one foot to the other, furrowing his brows and debating on what was to be done with the two filthy rats before him.  
　　“Ya’both look like you’ve been dragged through a Marine court yard an’ back. At least make an attempt to clean yerselves up, ugly ducklings,” he spat, grabbing the second brat by the jaw and forcing him to look up. Despite their darker skin it was painfully clear how rarely the two bathed, thanks to both their grungy look and bitter smell. One would think that when surrounded by so much water, salt or not, that the duo would make use of it to clean themselves up a bit. Of course, they were quite young; perhaps they’d been taught nothing by their parents? Poor, uncivilized bastard children, that’s what they were.  
　　“Still stayin’ quiet? Aight, very well. Don’t talk. Get yer asses out to the deck,” the captain pointed up, walking around behind them as the two marched up the stairs and out of the cargo hold. Above, his crew was waiting, jabbing at the boys with swords and stinging words, pushing them towards the railings before allowing their leader to stroll through, facing them once more.  
　　“I’m gonna do ya a favor, lads,” he growled, raising his boot and kicking the kids clean over the rails, watching idly as they fell overboard and landed with a splash into the cool sea below. “Since yer momma never did it for ya, I’m givin’ ya a bath!” the captain spat down, his crew chortling as he spoke, “Now get yer asses onto an island and stop sneakin’ onto ships, least you get killed next time!”  
　　  
　　Below, the two boys surfaced, both staring up at the man as he turned away, idly watching as the ship sailed off without them. The cruelty didn’t really bother either of them, though the inconvenience was a tad annoying. Fortunately, there was an island not far off, so it was decided in silence that getting there was the number one priority.  
　　Still, it didn’t stop the darker-haired teen from speaking, glancing over at his elder twin with a bitter gaze rivaling that of a bird of prey.  
　　“One day we’ll be able to kick people off our ship,” he growled lowly, turning dull eyes back towards their goal, “and when that happens, I’ll make sure he’s the first to walk the plank.  
　　The second boy burst into a fit of laughter, struggling a bit as he swam alongside his sibling. Platinum-blonde hair stuck to his head and face, some of the dirt washing away with the seawater lapping at them constantly. His grin was wide, tongue coming to loll out of his mouth as he laughed, accidentally getting himself a mouthful of saltwater before calming down.  
　　“When that time comes, we’ll be above people like that,” he assured the younger, chuckling, “but next time, let’s talk instead of bite, okay? You’re going to get me killed acting out like that.”  
　　An annoyed huff was all the response he’d get, though the blonde didn’t seem to mind. Things with them often went like this; one found themselves in trouble while the other shrugged it off. Which boy did what depended on the situation, but it was usually the slightly elder twin that was in the place of the latter.  
　　  
　　Their swim wasn’t long, but it was tiring. By the time the duo had made it to the beach, neither had the strength to walk, and instead laid there in the sand for a good while whist the sun set in the sky above. Both of them dozed, eyes closed and feeling the waves lap at their sore muscles. The feeling was pleasant, but remaining here for to long could prove a poor choice. Eventually, the darker of the two sat up, turning to the other and nudging him back to reality.  
　　“Elsu, come on. Let’s go find something to eat.”  
　　“Hmm?” the blonde cracked an eye open, “hungry, little brother? Alright, just give me a minute.” With some effort, ‘Elsu’ sat up, stretching his arms and sighing heavily. His narrowed, blue eyes stared deftly down at the water gently caressing his legs, looking as if he were far older than he truly was. After a moment, those tired eyes turned back to his sibling, a wiry smile touching the corner of his mouth.  
　　Another puff of breath and he stood alongside the other, the two both stuffing their hands in their pockets and walking towards a little docking town, backs hunched and strides wide as they continued their journey.


End file.
